TIME
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Sin importar el tiempo que llevemos conociendo a nuestra persona especial, siempre habrá algo nuevo que podamos descubrir de él, como lo hizo Riza con Roy gracias a la licencia médica que había tomado. ROYAI ONESHOT


XD hellou, cuánto tiempo! Bueno, acá traigo otro fic que espero guste.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Desde que su reloj biológico la despertara momentos antes de que el despertador sonara y levantara al bello durmiente a su lado, el cual guiado por la inercia le dio un beso de buenos días y se metió al baño a ducharse, no pudo parar de pensar en los giros que había dado su vida:

Estuvo comprometida con su ahora esposo desde hacía casi 8 años, disfrutaron de un noviazgo escondido de todas, todas, una separación obligada con su transferencia con Bradley y todo el asunto del los homúnculos y finalmente, ya cuando todo estaba solucionado restaban dos pendientes al final del camino: 1ro. Llegar a la cima y 2do. Retomar lo que habían dejado de lado, es decir sus vidas uno al lado del otro y todo lo que eso conllevaría después. Para su fortuna el nombramiento de Roy fue 5 años después del golpe de estado, cuando Grumman resignado (y agotado) cedió la silla al más joven.

Seguido al asenso de Fuhrer de Roy, celebraron un matrimonio sencillo e íntimo con las personas cercanas a la pareja. Pocos meses después la esperada noticia de su paternidad que trastornó sus vidas (en el buen sentido, claro) .

Pero Riza nunca creyó que a pesar de haber vivido tantas cosas con Roy (y gracias a las indicaciones de su médico por posibles riesgos en su embarazo al ser gemelos) descubriría algo nuevo en él.

Antes cuando eran "el Coronel y la Teniente" las noches que pasaban juntos eran apasionadas y las mañanas apresuradas, con temor de ser descubiertos por alguien, luego cuando le tocó a él enfundarse en su traje de General y a ella escudarse detrás de una máscara pétrea y su cabello corto, siendo sus encuentros fugaces pero deseados, muchas veces terminando debajo de documentos importantes en vez de sábanas. Después su convivencia de casados, descubrió un Roy completamente diferente: un hombre que a pesar salía de casa lleno de energía, llegaba sumamente agotado, un hombre que muchas veces pasaba a ser un adolescente enfurruñado o incluso un niño que buscaba ser consentido y sin duda, la faceta que más lo caracterizaba: la pasional y desinhibida que sus admiradoras anhelaban tanto conocer, pero lo que había pasado por alto era un pequeñísimo detalle que desde que permanecía en cama(órdenes estrictas del doctor) observando a Roy salir del baño, empezar a ponerse la ropa hasta cuando delante del tocador se acicalaba para salir todo guapo para la oficina.

Luego de días de observación y notar que aquel hábito era rutina concluyó algo;

Definitivamente Roy Mustang era vanidoso.

Cuando ambos estaban en el afán de yo entro primero al baño mientras tú arreglas la cama,nunca se había fijado que la razón por la que Roy tardaba tanto frente al tocador no era por su peinado.

El tipo se estaba mirando y no esa mirada que dice "estoy listo ya" sino, aquella que los ojos chispean arrogantes y dicen solitos " ¡Vamos! a que estoy más rico que la leche descremada".

Riza no pudo contenerse y echó una carcajada que definitivamente asustó a Roy sacándolo de su ritual matutino. Algo impresionado, Roy se colocó las manos sobre la cabeza y se giró para preguntarle:

**-¿Te pasa algo, cariño? –**

**-No es nada solo que… **

**-No me digas que tú también lo notaste…- **

**-¿De qué eres narcis…-**Antes de que terminara de hablar Riza ya tenía a Roy a un costado de la cama mirándola como lo hacía Hayate cuando tenía hambre.

**-Mi vida… dime la verdad… en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ¿he cambiado? **

**-Claro que sí, te has vuelto un gran hombre del cual me siento orgu… **

**-No, no, no Riza, hablo físicamente…-**Calló antes de seguir.-**Quiero decir ¿me veo viejo?** –Riza hizo el intento de responderle –**específicamente Mi amor, mi cielo, ¿me estoy quedando calvo?** –a la Rubia le cruzó por la cabeza el párrafo del libro que leyó durante los primeros meses de su gravidez _"Los hombres pueden sentir los síntomas del embarazo de su pareja" _y quiso reír con el cambio drástico de humor de su esposo, pero se contuvo respirando profundo y acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

-**Cariño, no te estás quedando calvo.**-Roy la miró con ojitos ilusionados y Riza no se atrevió a hacerle mención de las cuatro canas que salían de uno de los rebeldes mechones de su peinado.

**-Gracias Riza, no sé qué haría sin ti.** –le besó las manos, luego la frente y los labios para finalmente depositar un beso sobre su abultado vientre.- **Cuídate mucho y no te esfuerces demasiado**.-Riza asintió mientras lo veía salir y murmurar entre dientes -**Sabía que el enano de Fullmetal me estaba jugando una broma, pero ya verá…**

Riza sonrió mientras acariciaba su estómago esperando sinceramente que sus angelitos se parecieran a su papá aunque este fuera un vanidoso y tuviera miedo de envejecer.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Hola de nuevo!

Debo aceptar que la parte inicial no me terminó de gustar, pero tenía que colocar un resumen de las cosas que "pasaron" antes de todo lo que continuó y pasa en este oneshot. Acepto que me he obsesionado xD con lo que sería el "futuro" del Royai y ya con esta segunda muestra de ello ustedes ya lo tendrán confirmadísimo.

¡Ojo! no por ello dejo de pensar habrá especial o movie pronto!

Nuevamente espero haya sido de su agrado esta entrega y ojalá pronto pueda venir con algo más =D se cuidan.

**LadyScorpio.**


End file.
